


Roman's Week, Day Three: Logince

by sandersseduction



Series: Sanders Sides Smut Month 2019 [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Body Worship, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Fade to Black, Fluff and Smut, Flustered Logan Sanders, Healthy Relationships, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Logan tries to joke, Logince - Freeform, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Mild Smut, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Praise Kink, Relationship(s), Roman is Charming, Roman is soft, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Romantic Logince - Freeform, Romantic Relationship, Romanticism, Sanders Sides Smut Month 2019, Sexual Content, Smut, Soft Roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-29 17:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21144884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandersseduction/pseuds/sandersseduction
Summary: Prompt A:Roman is insistent on soft, romantic evenings followed by ‘making love’, even though Logan tells him it’s unnecessary he sometimes enjoys Roman’s more romantic gestures.





	Roman's Week, Day Three: Logince

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Do not own the Sides. Only the written words here belong to me.
> 
> If you would rather read this on Tumblr, click [here](https://sandersseduction.tumblr.com/post/188539119578/sounds-like-a-symphony).

###  **Sounds Like A Symphony**

_“Roman.”_

Logan rolled his eyes as all he got from his boyfriend was a melodic hum against his neck. He decided to ignore the sudden flare of heat to his face and the rapid increasing of speed to the cadence of his heart. 

_Definitely not healthy,_ he thought to himself, though he knew that wasn’t _technically_ correct. Yes, it was not good for one to have tachycardia but one’s heart rate rising due to the actions of, or one’s feelings for their significant other was hardly reason for concern. 

A high-pitched whine sounded and Logan was determined to pretend that such a sound had not come from him. Unfortunately, when one’s significant other was Roman Prince, such dismissals were essentially impossible. 

Roman chuckled deeply and pulled away, amusement in his chestnut gaze. 

“I do love exploiting your sensitive areas, my heart.” 

Logan glared but with how warm and adored he felt from his boyfriend’s gaze alone, there was not a lot of heat behind it. 

“Jerk.” He muttered under his breath. 

“I’m sorry, Lo… what was that?”

“Roman. You did not become suddenly deaf within the last second or two. I know very well you heard what I said.”

Roman laughed again and the sound was so happy and warm that Logan couldn’t help but smile despite his nerves. 

“I’m sorry, my heart. You’re just so easy to tease…”

He moved his hands from their place at Logan’s waist to take Logan’s hands in a warm grasp. Logan watched as Roman brought them to his lips, kissing along the knuckles. Logan ignored the return of his blush to focus instead on the sight of those lips pressed against his skin and the sudden wish for those very same lips to be pressed against his own.

“But not as easy as you are to love.”

Logan blinked. He had gotten so caught up in watching Roman that he had almost forgotten what it was Roman had said before. When it returned to him, he felt himself swoon at the words of affection and love.

_He’s got me salivating after him like he’s Pavlov and I’m his pet dog and it is dinner time._

He would have allowed himself to feel some level of shame at allowing himself to be so taken with another person but it was at that moment Roman released his hands. Logan frowned, missing the touch until those hands framed the sides of his neck.

Pulling him in, Logan going willingly, Roman kissed him deeply, their mouths melding together. 

A soft moan escaped Logan as he parted his lips. A hum of agreement followed not long after as he welcomed Roman’s tongue in the exploration of his mouth. 

Logan moved his hands from Roman’s sides. Slipping his arms between their bodies, Logan wrapped them around the shorter male’s neck as he pressed in close. He would deny it if anyone ever asked but feeling his body pressed firmly against Roman’s was one of the better sensations in life. If not the best. 

“Let me take you home with me, love,” Roman asked, barely breaking the kiss. 

“Hm?” Logan was having trouble keeping up with the current events taking place. Roman chuckled, moving one hand to Logan’s cheek, brushing his thumb lovingly against his skin. He pulled away so that he was holding Roman’s gaze. 

The love in those eyes that had once scared Logan more than any deep ocean creature ever could, now only served to warm him, heart and soul. 

“Let me take you home, darling man. I want to make love to each and every part of your body until there is absolutely no question that I’m completely and utterly in love with you.” 

Logan blushed hard, heat radiating from his entire face. 

“Roman… I told you… it’s not… you don’t have to…”

Roman frowned. 

“If it would make you uncomfortable, then—of course—we do not have to do it. But if you are just assuring me that I don’t have to do it if it is not really what I want, rest assured that I have desired nothing as much as I desire to love you. Each and every part of you.”

Logan’s blush didn’t go away but he was able to clear his voice and speak clearly. He did not want his boyfriend to get the wrong idea.

“I merely wanted it known that you do not have to do so much. If this is indeed what you want, then who am I to stop you when I do not have any real qualms against your desires. My lack of experience when it comes to feelings and physical touch do bring some nervous energy but it is not enough for me to deny you—and most assuredly myself—a very enjoyable evening.”

Roman narrowed his eyes as if searching for half-truths in his words. Logan held the other’s gaze, smiling warmly. 

“I’m certain, my dear, that I would very much like to go home with you.” 

Roman beamed. 

“Then, by all means, darling, let us be on our way.”

  
Logan blushed deeply all the way down to his chest, which was now bare and tingling in the wake of Roman’s alternating soft and biting kisses. Every so often, the dramatic man would suck hard upon a particularly sensitive spot, causing a gasp to leave Logan and earning him a reproachful glare. Of course, with how much adoration Roman looked upon Logan with, and the mutual adoration Logan felt for the man, there was very little heat behind it. 

Unfortunately, Logan’s body had a mind of its own and after a particularly erotic kiss to his left hip, Logan’s lower half jerked upward, making it very clear just where Logan wanted Roman’s hot, wet mouth to be. Roman chuckled deeply, the chestnut gaze glancing teasingly up at him. 

“So impatient, my heart,” Roman murmured, kissing that same spot again as he watched Logan’s face. Logan whimpered quickly, biting his lower lip to mute the embarrassing sounds. They had had sexual relations more than a handful of times but allowing himself to make such undignified sounds was still something Logan struggled with. 

“Darling,” Roman said with a pout from where he lay between Logan’s legs to better hold the other’s gaze. “What did I tell you?”

Logan blanched, averting his gaze as he cleared his throat. 

“That you enjoy the sounds I make during copulation.”

Roman frowned more deeply. “No. I mean, _yes_. I do very much but those were not the words I used, and you know it.”

The paleness was replaced by a deep, hot blush that he could especially feel at the tips of his ears. Looking at Roman, he shook his head. 

“Please don’t make me repeat them.”

Roman sighed fondly and leaned down to kiss just above and below the other’s belly button. He then pulled away to crawl up the other’s form, further away from the rather obvious problem in Logan’s pants. It was probably for the best, however. 

Logan leaned up willingly when his boyfriend kissed him deeply. He wrapped his arms around Roman’s neck as the other attempted to pull away. Roman let out a surprised sound but quickly rest his body against Logan’s as he kissed back. 

If Logan had meant to distract the other from what it was Roman had wished to say, he was somewhat disappointed to find his distraction had only delayed the inevitable. 

Roman pulled away and reached up to frame Logan’s face with his hands. 

“My sweet, science prince,” Roman said, causing Logan to scoff but not look away. “What I said was ‘your sounds when we make love are like music to my ears’. And I mean it. Better than any song… any classical piece… any symphony… any—”

“Better than Disney songs?” Logan asked ironically, smirking. Roman’s eyes lit up, however. 

“Yes! Precisely! Even better than all the Disney songs in existence and any that are yet to come.”

Logan blushed. “Please.”

Roman leaned down to kiss him harshly, the kiss biting at the end just before he pulled away. 

“Do not lessen my words with your cynicism, Logan. I speak truthfully and it hurts when you do that. It hurts more when you seem unwilling to believe me.” 

Logan bit his lip, looking appropriately sheepish. 

“I apologize, Roman.” He raised a hand to frame the side of Roman’s face, smiling as the other man leaned into the touch. “I don’t mean to be difficult, my dear. It’s just quite hard for me to let such sounds out willingly. I do not like to be vulnerable, but I am working on it—for you, but also for myself. I do promise to try harder.” 

“Oh, Logan. I know, my heart. I, in turn, apologize for being so pushy. I suppose I just wanted you to realize that with me…”

Logan smiled into the kiss, eyes closing only to open once the other pulled back again. 

“With me, you have no need to feel embarrassed. Your noises when we make love drive me positively crazy and I feel so proud to know that it was I who was able to pull such delicious noises from you.” 

Logan blushed but smiled.

“I wish I had my slang flashcards because you, Roman Prince, are a certified ‘drama queen’.”

Roman grinned at that. He took Logan’s hands into his own, kissing his knuckles before nuzzling his face against both hands.

“Drama prince,” he corrected, with a laugh. “The only queen—well, _king_—is the one right here...the king of my heart and soul.”

Logan blushed deeply at that, scoffing but the scoff quickly morphed into a moan as his fingers were pulled into Roman’s mouth and sucked upon. There was no way Roman didn’t know what it was that he was mimicking. Logan glared before pulling his hands way to place on Roman’s shoulders. 

“If I promise to let more of these sounds be vocalized, will you please—please for the love of outer space—put your mouth on my cock. _Please_.”

Perhaps it was the pleases or the fact that Logan was practically begging, but whatever it was, Roman let out a deep groan which sounded not unlike an animal growl. Interestingly, though he never would have thought such a sound could be arousing—it had, in fact—aroused Logan greatly. 

As the throbbing of his cock subsided for a moment, Logan was awarded clarity of mind enough to realize that, perhaps, Roman was truly onto something with this sexual sound thing. He also realized as the night went on that, maybe—just maybe, allowing one’s partner to worship one’s body was not quite as silly or unnecessary as previously perceived.

### 

**Author's Note:**

> ###### Sanders Sides Smut Month 2019. _Roman’s Week._ October 23, 2019. _Logince._
> 
> **Note:** I would absolutely love to hear what you think. ;]


End file.
